Bohemian Rhapsody
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Diese Szene wollte ich schon immer mal machen: Voldemort und Harry stehen sich gegenüber und Queen macht Musik dazu - nein, im ernst! Harry oder Voldemort!


Bohemian Rhapsody

_**Disclaimer: Alle H.P Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und nix davon gehört mir. Auch der Titel nicht (*schäm * ich bin so unkreativ -.-' ) Der Titel gehört Queen (a tribute to them * grinz*) Wieso hab ich heute solche Todesphantasien? Naja egal, viel Spaß dabei.**_

_Die Seele fließt durch unseren Körper, mit unserem Blut._

_Unser Herz wäscht das verdreckte Blut._

_Sie wird rein geboren und kommt besudelt zurück._

_Immer und immer wieder..._

_Sie fließt durch uns hindurch, hinein in unsre Knochen, in unseren ganzen_

_Körper._

_Deshalb fühlen wir den Schmerz, als ob er aus uns selbst käme._

_Unsere Knochen winden sich vor Qual und er durchsticht unsre Haut und platzt_

_aus uns heraus._

_Und wir werden unfähig, unsere eigene Gestalt zu ertragen._

_

* * *

_

Harry kniete auf dem blutgetränkten Boden. Um ihn herum war die Leere, die Stille der Apokalypse. Voldemort stierte ihn aus seinen feuerroten Augen an und lachte schrill.

„Was jetzt Harry? Deine Mami und dein Papi sind nicht hier um für dich zu sterben." Langsam hob Voldemort den Zauberstab.

Harry schloss langsam die Augen… was würde ihn noch retten? Nichts, da war er sich sicher. War das hier real?

„Harry, du machst es mir zu einfach! Das ist lächerlich! Wehr dich!" Voldemort fing diabolisch an zu kichern und machte einige Schritte auf Harry zu.

„Schau mich an Harrys, ich bin das letzte was du sehen wirst."

Harry blieb stumm und richtete den Blick gen Himmel. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Der Himmel war blutrot, wie die Erde. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen hatte die Farbe des Blutes angenommen im Angesicht der Massen, die hier ihr Leben gegeben hatten, um die Welt der Magier und auch der Muggel zu verteidigen, doch Harry kam es vor, als wenn sie es nur seinetwegen getan hätten, denn er war der einzige der hier noch vor Voldemort stand.

„Schau mich an!" fauchte Voldemort und Blut triefte von seinem lippenlosen Mund herunter. Ein leichter Windhauch wehte über die Ebene und trug den Geruch des Blutes zu ihnen herüber.

Harry sah stumm in den Himmel.

„Deine Mutter kommt nicht um dich zu retten. Zweimal haben sie dich gerettet, aber jetzt wird dir niemand mehr helfen. Vergiss es... und du, du bist an all dem hier schuld. Nur du!" Voldemorts Stimme hallte durch Harrys Schädel. Nur du...

„Und vor allem bist du Schuld an dem Tod deiner Freunde... Wie hieß er noch, dein bester Freund. Weasley... nicht wahr?" Lord Voldemort knackte geräuschvoll mit den Fingern und richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf Harry.

Eine einzelne Träne lief Harrys Wange herunter, den Kopf hatte er immer noch zum Himmel gerichtet und krallte seine Hände in den zerfetzten Umhang. War er schuld an all dem hier? Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte, am liebsten wäre er hier und jetzt einfach nur zusammen gesackt und nie mehr aufgewacht.

„Du hast sie alle auf dem Gewissen, Harry Potter." Voldemorts Augen glühten auf und er schlich ganz nah an Harry heran. „Du bist schuld, das kannst du deinen lieben Eltern im jenseits berichten! Mami, ich hab meinen besten Freund getötet!"

Voldemort wollte ihn vor seinem Tot verhöhnen, das war Harry klar. Er betete, dass es nicht so war. Er betete, dass alles nicht so war, wie Voldemort es ihm sagte. Und wenn doch? Er würde in dem Glauben sterben am Tod der Menschen schuld zu sein, die ihn mochten oder liebten, die er mochte oder liebte... Die ihr Leben für seines gegeben hatten... er war schuld, oder nicht? Er wollte nicht hier und jetzt sterben… Verdammt, Harry wünschte, er wäre niemals geboren...

Ein Außenstehender würde die Beiden als Denkmal vor der Sonne erkennen. Harry, mit dem Gesicht gen Himmel, Voldemort, der den Zauberstab auf sein Opfer richtete. Eine Silhouette des Todes...

„Der Teufel holt dich gleich Harry, nur Geduld." Voldemort lachte schrill.

Jetzt war es Harry egal.

Unverwandt blickte er Voldemort an und er lächelte.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der Wind wehte über die Ebene und spielte mit den Gräsern die um den leblosen Körper herum standen, während der zerrissene Mantel wurde durch eine leichte Böe aufgebauscht...

Die Seele dieser Person wurde vom Wind in alle Richtungen zerstreut...

* * *

_Bohemian Rhapsody_

_Is this the real life_

_Is this just fantasy_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_a little high, little low,_

_Anyway the wind bloes, doesn't realy matter to me – to me_

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on Carry on, as if nothing really maters._

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody – I've got to go –_

_Gotta leave you all behind and faith the truth_

_Mama –_

_I don't wanna die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all –_

_Nothing really matters,_

_anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters –, nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway the wind blows..._

_**...Ende...**_

..::~::..

* * *

_Wow... ich brauchte nichts überarbeiten. Die Geschichte hatte ich irgendwie vollkommen vergessen oO ist ja gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich mir das mal so durchlese... Wenn ich mal an die anderen Fanfics drangeh, bin ich wohl heut noch den ganzen Tag beschäftigt... egal, es muss endlich mal sein :)_


End file.
